pouetpufanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beach Episode
"Umi da" BrokenAce said in a normal tone, standing around doing nothing but being "the virgin." Markey flapped his finn adventure times about on the sand next to him. "I nded watter." he said as his shark skin burnt under the 999999 degrees celsius sun. LB was sitting on the grrrround with his laptop, but a bird suddenly pooped on it, and it began making ticking noises. "Oh no it's a bomb" Mario Blight screamed. They all ran away until colletively bumping into Karen Kujou, who was really thicc. "DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS DESS!" Karen said. "Wow its chuunibyou pachou" said BrokenAce. Claude came out of the nearby portaloo wearing a swimsuit. "how do i look?????????" he said. "it took a lot of bandwidth to order this" "looks c o m f y" BrrokenAce replied. Time felt like it was going in slow motion. Throat singing could be heard as a diety with the face of a cat with green eyes began to descend from the sky, but he fell on them. "oof" he said "good thing i am immune to pain" "im unown?" he asked himself. the others nodldeded. "hi gusy" markey said from the ocean, as he had somehow goten in, probably with the he,p of vicky, becuas lb was dead.. "i can't swim" ba said "oh wel" unown replied,incidentally capitulting ba into the ocean. "well he wqnted to suicide ayway" your mom said "no worry i alive"! brokensjw said, rising out of the water and levitatover "immnunbd to death i am" he saiddddddddddd "ooh im going to post this ito youtibe" markey blight said "DEAD GUY COMES BACK TO LIFE?! (GONE SEXUAL)" "k" claude said "you want a owrmxd to crawl around onside you" unow said "op it fel" vlvslfre saidkdk as hgis swimsut top droepds to the floor al of ksfuden ajit pal dating simulator Let's psupp that you;er wrriting a really important amemem tgo a dcollege BBREDAN GIL DANGE woa markey said elsa salsa DESS Fortnite Cuphead League music that has been er Contest with a c c c c COMBO CREAKER exploded and evejrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr jr jr jr mine jr mine craft claude modded with tiny swuirmioong marinas ba ba i'm blue da ba ba dab dab dab misyogyny lmao l ll l l jslkd k ksjdj cla ujde ndj dj lb cmae mbackm mvmvmvm vmvmvvm amv 3i883 pentium processorro f g g gg g g ga༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つv y /i/ Category:Fanfiction